


Breathless

by Syrenslure



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more than one way to keep Rodney McKay quiet. Some are just more enjoyable than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is my first Atlantis story, but definitely not my last. I already have a few others in the works. This one was written for the kinkathon at atlantiskink for lavvyan, who made the request, which inspired one clear and immediate image, which eventually became this. I hope you enjoy. (2,403 Words – 17 March 2006)
> 
> Content: Kinkathon entry, so. kinky. Erotic Asphixiation, specifically.

Sheppard strained to hear their pursuers as he and McKay crouched behind some cover, about 200 yards from the safety of the puddlejumper. The area between their current position and the relative safety of the ship was mostly open and extremely vulnerable.

They were waiting for Teyla and Ronon to come into position on the other side of the clearing, but they had taken the longer route, doing their best to attract and evade the angry natives, so that John and Rodney could get back to the shuttle safely, after the villagers had taken offense to the scientist's brusque manner.

The energy readings, that McKay had been so excited about in the briefing, had been located in the middle of a primitive village, where they didn't take too well to strangers - especially threatening-looking strangers like Ronon, or overly curious strangers like McKay, who was very interested in their sacred relics. Apparently, the natives of M3X-37J didn't speak McKay.

A fact that Rodney was still complaining about, mumbling something about backwards people and pointy objects, in between bites of his power bar and sips of water. John let the sound wash over him, as he tightened the cap on his own canteen and stilled, hearing a faint rustling along their right flank. He hissed Rodney's name and grabbed him by his MOLLE vest to quiet him, and pull him further down into the brush.

Rodney squeaked in protest at being mishandled and John glared at him, and made a jerky pointing motion to the left. Rodney just frowned and harrumphed silently, letting John know that he would let this indignity pass, if only temporarily, since John was saving his hide, and all.

John bit back a smirk, as he focused and reanalyzed their position. When Rodney wasn't being totally exasperating, he could actually be quite entertaining. However, he knew to keep his amusement to himself or risk the wrath of McKay.

Unfortunately, frustration at not being able to fully investigate the power source and irritation about the unscheduled exercise of running for his life were edging McKay's mood toward the exasperating, and John didn't have time for that now. He had to get them to a more secure position, where he could also provide support for Teyla and Ronon should they need it.

Several warriors were moving into position between them and Ronon and Teyla's and between them and the cloaked puddlejumper. Also, if John and Rodney didn't move soon, they wouldn't be able to without giving away their position. Apparently, the quote from Most Wanted was the rule of the day; "We don't plan. We improvise."

Rodney's eyebrows rose, as he watched John reach into one of the pockets on his vest and draw out an explosive. He could almost hear Rodney's internal dialogue as he prepared to run again, while John set the diversion. As verbal as Rodney was, he could be quite expressive without using any words, especially when he wanted to make his displeasure known, and unlike the natives, John definitely spoke McKay.

John turned and motioned to Rodney, pointing out the path they would take and the locations of the natives that he had spotted. Rodney rolled his eyes, and made a shooing motion to indicate that John should get on with it already, and he would obviously follow him. It was good enough for John as he began to circle around toward their new position.

It took them almost twenty minutes to creep through the dense groundcover to a hollow between the bases of two trees, while avoiding the small hunting party that was searching for them. Unfortunately, there was a hidden depression at the edge of the space, and Rodney caught the edge of it, and slipped, twisting his ankle, as he went down.

He gave a small whimper of pain, and then began to colorfully describe exactly how he felt about this incipient, backwater planet, it's idiotic inhabitants and forsaken landscape. Unfortunately, one of their more astute trackers was paying attention, and zeroed in on their location. John had just enough time to clamp a hand over McKay's face and roll them both out of the path of the arrow that landed in the leaves near where John's head had just been.

John kept them both still, as he watched the man, who had fired upon them, decide he must have been mistaken and move on, at the lack of response to his shot. Sheppard relaxed fractionally, after that, took stock and then looked down to check on Rodney who was pinned in position under him, against the base of the right tree.

His hand was still clamped tightly across Rodney's face, inadvertently covering his nose and his mouth, and Rodney was completely still, staring up at John with wide, serious eyes. Sheppard quickly uncovered Rodney's face and grimaced an apology, as Rodney began to quietly gasp for breath. John put his now free hand down on the ground near Rodney's head, and lifted himself up a bit, to ease the pressure on Rodney's chest. Rodney surprised him by following the movement, and pushing his hips up against John's.

Suddenly, John realized that Rodney was hard as a rock, his eyes were that deep, deep blue that indicated he was totally aroused, and his hands were grabbing John's shoulders, pulling him in, not pushing him away, totally at odds with his still labored breathing. John felt his own body begin to respond to his very aroused partner, just as he heard two quick bursts of static come across the radio. 'Fuck. This was so not the time or place.'

He filed away this new information, then reached down between their bodies and grabbed the base of Rodney's erection, squeezing it roughly, taking the situation in hand - literally. Rodney flinched, but refocused on John, who began to creep back onto his haunches, while pushing Rodney up and around.

"Time to go, McKay. Jumper's straight ahead. I'll uncloak it, as you get close. Don't stop. Don't look back.

"Now!" John whispered explosively. "Move it, McKay. I'm right behind you."

John gave him a little push in the right direction and began laying covering fire between Rodney and the foliage to his left. Teyla came bursting into the clearing from his right and Ronon was on her heels, running backwards and firing to their rear. Sheppard uncloaked the jumper, and then quickly set off the small explosive he had planted earlier, successfully distracting and confusing the natives, as he made his own run for the ship.

For the moment, he forgot about the incident with McKay. Instead, he grinned at their successful retreat and dialed up the gate, taking his team home to Atlantis. He rode the rush of adrenaline all the way through his physical with Beckett and into the conference room for the debriefing, until he noticed the troubled looks that Elizabeth was casting toward Rodney - an uncharacteristically quiet Rodney.

He frowned for a moment, until the memories came flooding back to him, then he smiled and answered Elizabeth's silent question, with an "it's all good - I've got it covered" shake of his head. His smile took on a whole new reason, and he began counting down the minutes to the end of the briefing and the freedom to corner Rodney somewhere private - where they wouldn't come up for air for a good long time - pun intended.

Fortunately, Elizabeth was almost as good at reading John as John was of Rodney - enough that she caught his impatience to be elsewhere, not so good that she knew exactly why. As such, she sighed and drew the meeting to a close, reminding him to submit his report - by the end of the week - and have a good evening. She'd see them at ten tomorrow, except Ronon, for the weekly senior staff meeting.

John took barely a moment to be cordial and wish Elizabeth a good night in return, but Rodney still managed to get out of the conference room ahead of him. That was alright with John, though, because he knew Rodney wouldn't get far. They had unfinished business.

Apparently, Rodney was aware of that as well, because despite his obvious wish to escape, John easily caught up to him at the transporter. He wrapped his hand around Rodney's upper arm and pulled him along as he entered it and pressed a destination near their quarters.

He led an unresisting Rodney down the hall toward his own door, unsure of what to make of his unnaturally quiescent companion, but knowing well that this was only the calm before the storm of a full-fledged panic attack on Rodney's part, and that he would only get one chance to cut it off at the pass. So, as soon as they entered the room, John took the laptop out of Rodney's hands and set it on his desk and quickly turned on Rodney who was drawing a deep breath in probable preparation for his coming rant. John intercepted him by pushing him into the nearest wall, a little roughly, knocking the wind out of him, and fastening his mouth over McKay's half-opened one.

John pressed his advantage - literally, pinning him against the hard surface, and kissing Rodney intensely while grinding together their bodies and cocks, which were already more than half hard. Hard-hard quickly became full mast as John reached up to grab the hair at the back of Rodney's head, with his right hand, and Rodney's right buttock with the other, putting Rodney right where he wanted him - making those little sounds, in the back of his throat, that John eagerly swallowed.

Panic successfully averted, John released Rodney's lips and leaned back to look into his eyes. His full pink lips were swollen; his eyes were dilated and drooping slightly, and he was panting lightly, as if he had already exerted himself. He was beautiful.

John smiled and placed a quick peck on Rodney's full mouth, before guiding him over to the cot, and pushing him down on it, fully clothed. Rodney offered little resistance, spreading his knees and welcoming John over him. He lifted his hips wantonly to rub against John's own hardness, just as he had done earlier, offering himself up. John's eyes narrowed a bit, in response, as he prepared to take all that Rodney would give.

He reached between them and jerked Rodney's shirt out of the waist of his pants, and over his abdomen. With quick and determined motions, he opened first Rodney's and then his own pants, and immediately hissed in pleasure as his cock sprang free and bounced lightly against Rodney's complimentary hardness.

John clenched his teeth and fought the urge to just grind down and end this quickly. Instead, he deliberately lowered his entire body down over his partner, not taking his usual care to hold his weight on his arms and knees. He laid down on Rodney, pinning him to the bed, as he had to the hard ground. Their torsos were pressed together from shoulder to hip, and he could feel, rather than hear, the breathy little moan that Rodney made, as he tilted his head back and tried to arch up off of the bed.

Carefully, John brought his hand up and laid it along the side of Rodney's face, stilling him, and making him focus. He rubbed the pad of his thumb back and forth along those full lips, smiling as Rodney's tongue darted out to lap at it. He reached with his lips and teeth to pull it into his mouth, sucking and licking the tip in between shallow hiccoughing breaths.

John slowly fucked Rodney's mouth with his thumb, dipping it in and out of that sexy mouth, and spreading the moisture of Rodney's saliva over his dry, swollen lips when Rodney tried to catch his breath. He mimicked these movements with his whole body, sinuously undulating against Rodney, providing the friction they both desperately needed, but not letting up on the hold he had over him.

Rodney's eyes began to drift closed, small tears leaking from the corners, and John could feel the tremors beneath him that told him that Rodney was right on the edge.

"Look at me," he whispered harshly. "I want... look at me, Rodney."

Rodney made an effort to open his eyes and meet John's gaze, and John slid his hand down, resting it along the column of his throat. Slowly, he drew his damp thumb up and down along the side of Rodney's adam's apple and felt him swallow convulsively. John watched Rodney's eyes, almost losing himself in their depths, and his hand tightened slightly, in a convulsive movement, against Rodney's throat.

Rodney made a pleading, "nnnguh" sound and arched beneath him.

"Okay, okay, mmhmm, come on, baby, I've got you, yeah, come on..." John began a litany of coaxing words and sounds as he slowly clasped down on Rodney's airway and rubbed off against him.

Moments later, he could feel the thick ropey strands in Rodney's neck throb against his fingers, in time with Rodney's cock and then the rhythmic pulses of cum spreading between their bodies.

As soon as Rodney stopped coming and his eyes began to roll back, John released his throat and leaned in to kiss him deeply. Rodney's lips were soft and pliant; no part of his body offered any resistance, and John quickly rocked against the lubricated indent of Rodney's hip.

His hands were still clutching John's shoulders, and they tightened as Rodney gasped to regain his breath, his nails digging shallow furrows into the skin. It was enough to send John over the edge, making him cry out - the evidence of his orgasm joining Rodney's between their bodies.

John rested his forehead against Rodney's for a moment, as he started to come down from an incredible high. His own breath rushed harshly in his ears, reminding him that they both needed to catch their breath. He rolled to his side, next to Rodney, and softly rested his hand on top of Rodney's chest, feeling it rise and fall, in a reassuring rhythm.

He smiled crookedly and nuzzled Rodney's neck, under his ear, and placed a light kiss there. "We good?"

"Yeah, yeah. You can't get rid of me that easily, Colonel."

"Good."

"Mm."

Slowly, Rodney's breathing evened out and deepened, and John smiled and inhaled, as he followed him down to sleep.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=124>  



End file.
